Love Massage
by mays cane
Summary: Amu was getting stress by a lot of exams and homework for whole weekend and even her boyfriend didn't contact her the whole weekend! She needed some refreshment. Utau offered her a nice holiday in weekend. What if an order of massage service led her to have hot make out session. No good for summary, but the contents is good, I hope though...


**Love Massage**

_**Cane : Now, why do you make a new story, huh?**_

**Mays : Sorry, I can't help myself. This story just came to my mind and I don't want it to be wasteful…**

_**Cane : well, she's so impulsive sometimes. Okay, this is one-shot lemon of her mind.**_

**Mays : I don't own any shugo chara character **

Amu was just came back from her school and was lied herself on the pink-blanket bed. She still wore her school uniform, dark blue cardigan, white t-shirt, and dark blue skirt that pass her mid thigh. her pink hair was long enough and reach the end of her back. She wore a red-cross clip on it.

Her golden eyes looked at the ceiling, wondering about what had happened in along that week. She was a sophomore in high school. She had a lot of exams and tasks from the school that week, not to mention she had to stay at home because her parents and Ami always went to any cities to promote Ami as a new singer. She felt depressed and needed something to fresh her mind.

Suddenly, her phone rang, Amu reached her phone and looked at the caller ID. _Utau_. Utau had become Amu's best friend since she was in elementary school. Amu ever became her enemy once, but soon they could tag along and became best friend since that. Utau also helped her sister, Ami, as a new singer. Not to mention Utau's brother, Ikuto, was now her boyfriend. Amu and Ikuto had been in relationship for two years.

"Hello, Utau," Amu said cheerfully. Happy that someone finally phone her.

"Hey, Amu, what are you doing?" Utau asked excitedly, too excited if Amu thought.

"Nothing, just lay on my bed in lonely home,"

"Great! Come with us then!"

"To where? You, know my parents are going out with Ami now, I can't left my home."

"Don't be silly, your home will not run away, anyway. I, Yaya, and Rima will go to the beach now. Come on, come with us!"

Amu bit her inner lips, thinking of it. Yes, her home will be safe anyway, there was nothing to worry about and she had in a distressed week without any fun. Even Ikuto didn't contact her for whole week. He just texted her five times in the whole week. what a boyfriend he was! She missed him, but she wouldn't let that disturb her. "Is that all girls without boys coming?"

"Of course. We will not be disturb by them. We keep it a secret. Just girls." She said the last part whispered.

Then, there will no Ikuto there. It was so strange to hear that Utau was left Ikuto and not telling him about her plan, she had brother complex anyway. But Amu just shrugged it off, Ikuto was never calling her that week, so she would not telling her vacation. "Okay. When do you pick me up?" she grinned.

With that, Amu and her friends went to the beach without telling their boyfriends. They wore bikinis and made the whole men paid attention to them. Amu, Utau, Rima and Yaya had became mature, not just their personality, but also their body. They all had hot body and having a vacation in the beach without their boyfriends made them go crazy.

They swam, sunbathed and drew attention to themselves. That weekend made Amu fresh, exhausted but happy. She released all the distressed that burden her body and mind along that week.

And then, Amu and Utau lied lifelessly on the bed in the hotel. They ordered two rooms in that hotel. One for Rima and Yaya and the other for Amu and Utau. Utau was combing her blonde-hair. Amu looked at her, she did that while hearing a music in her Ipod. Amu saw that utau's body move to join the music, her beautiful voice echoed in the room. The voice made Amu felt sleepy.

"Thanks to ask me to join, Utau. It's exhausted but really fun," Amu said smiley.

"You're welcome. If you really tired, you can ask service hotel and ordered a massage service,"

"Massage service? Are they really provide it?" Amu now gave Utau full attention, she was tempted to that idea.

"Yes, but there was something.." Utau trailed her words, trying to make her felt curious.

"What?"

"You have to be naked, except for your bra and underwear" Utau said evilly. She plastered the known smirk that so much like her brother on her face.

"What?" Amu shouted.

"Oh, don't look that scared. You can choose for being massage by man or woman," she grinned and giggled.

"Shit, Utau! You make me scared," Amu said and threw a pillow to Utau's face.

Utau continued to laugh and headed to the telephone in that room. "Hello, Yes, I want a massage service, woman, please, for Hinamori Amu in room 712, okay, thank you,"

Utau grinned to Amu, "There for you, I will take a walk in the beach and let you got a massage, naked."

"Go, Utau!" Amu threw Utau out of the room. She stripped her pink shirt and her short, leaving her in black bra and the same color panties. She then wrapped herself in a white sheet and lied on her stomach, waiting for the woman to massage her.

Five minutes waiting someone knocked the door and Amu shouted to letting the woman came in.

A woman with black hair came, Amu thought that she might around forties. The woman smiled politely and bowed a little. "Excuse me, my name is Hiroko Ayano. I am here to massage you," that woman brought a small bag.

"Yeah, please, My name is Hinamori Amu" she said and bowed slightly.

That woman then sat on the edge on the bed. She opened Amu's sheet, showing her bare back with the strap of her black bra. Amu blushed at the thought of showing her body to one else. Although it was a woman, she still felt uneasy. The one who had ever seen her naked was just Ikuto, the memories of them made love sent shiver to her spine and made her body became red.

"Is the room too hot for you? Your body is red all over,"

"N-No, just ignore it Hiroko-san," she hide her face on the pillow.

Minutes passed, the woman's hands massage her back easily with the help of the oil, she had poured before. Hiroko's hand was rough yet warm against her soft skin. The massage made Amu's eyes heavy, she felt asleep. Amu tried to fight the sleepy eyes to open. She drifted to the slumber slowly. In her subconscious, she heard that someone knocked at the door. She felt that Hiroko's warm-hands left her back. Amu tried to rose but Hiroko held her in her place. Reassuring her to just laid down.

Amu leaned back to the bed and closed her eyes once more. Minutes passed, then the door closed. There were footsteps in that room. Amu let it and still closed her eyes, thinking that was just Hiroko. That person sat on the edge of the bed, the person didn't do anything for a minute. Amu wondered why Hiroko didn't continue her task. She tried to turn her body to look at the person, but warm hands stopped her, held her on the bed.

That person taking up the oil, that hands poured its contents into that person's palms. Her nose was filled with an exotic flowering fragrance that she shouldn't quite name. Not as delicate as car nation. Not as heavy as gardenia.

That person began to massage her back, it made Amu quieted and relax. But, there were something strange about that hands on her back, somehow she felt that hands were bigger and stronger than Hiroko's. She began to wonder if that person was really the woman before. But she washed that thought of her, of course it was her, right?

That person kneaded her shoulders, freeing them of any remaining tension. The muscles seemed to melt beneath the coaxing of that person's strong fingers. That person eased Amu's hands from beneath her cheek and spread her arms out on either side of her. That person squeezed the biceps with just the right amount of pressure until Amu thought she hadn't the energy or will to lift a feather. Each of her fingers was wrung through his, the oil making them slide easily.

That person continued to massage Amu. Her thigh, foot, all part of her back body had been massage. Even her bottom! Amu felt uncomfortable at the first but that warm hands washed away the thought. Even her heart let it, reassuring her that that person was given the right to touch all over her body.

Each vertebra was treated to a rotating massage of his thumb. He dug into the small of her back with the heels of his hands, rolling, then easing the pressure. Without warning unclasped her bra skillfully, leaving her back without any fabric. Amu was to asleep to argue that, beside her body really felt good being massage. The person's hand began to massage her sides, touching the edge of her breasts, the person massage her sides longer than any part of her back. It made Amu became stiffened. That person stroked her breasts lightly, Amu became aware of the strange feelings. The person's hands were bigger and stronger, like a man's hand…

She turned her body and gasped.

There, in front of her was a man with a playful smirk strapped on his face. That man smirked evilly to her. That person was…

"Ikuto!"

Ikuto grinned, "Amu, I don't know that you really enjoy me massage you,"

Amu blushed, her face was red as tomato, she sat away from him, but his hands held her in place, "Come on, Amu, don't be shy. You have been enjoyed my massage before. I really enjoy that work though," he smirked wider.

"P-pervert," she shouted loudly. She glared at her boyfriend. But Ikuto's eyes were on other part of her body. She followed her gaze and gasped once again. She covered her breasts and glared at him again.

"Oh, Amu. Don't hide such beautiful things like that. Besides I have already seen them. You know, as the pay of me massaging you…"

"You don't massage me, you molesting me."

Ikuto ignored her words, "You should repay me, honey," he took a strained of her hair and kissed it, smelling strawberry scent that he loved so much.

"Repay you? You molest me! That was an abuse, you know? You even didn't telling me that you're the one who is in this room," she tried to let go of her hand that still held by Ikuto.

Ikuto pulled her hand and made her laid back to her back. He now was towering over her. He smirked at their position, she was half naked only her panties that was left, but he was fully clothed. His dark blue eyes were darker by lust, hungry from being the sight of his naked girlfriend below him. He loved the way her cheek burned and her body touched his. "It is your fault to not aware of my presence,"

"You.." Amu was stopped by sudden intrusion on her lips. Ikuto's warm lips pressed upon hers, his tongue licked her lips, he trailed her lips to open hers. Amu wanted to repay him of being so uncared for not calling her in a whole week. But, soon his rough tongue yet so warm made her forget her fury to him. She opened her lips slowly, letting his tongue intrude hers. Feeling his tongue dominated hers, asked her to join him in tongue dance. She let a soft moaned and started to dance her tongue with his. His tongue danced skilfully with hers, licked and caressed her inner mouth.

His hands didn't stay at his place, he caressed her cheek, feeling the softness of her like satin skin. the other hand touched her sides, caressed it and started to trail its way on her breasts. He massaged her breast, molested, and pinched her nipple lightly. That made Amu moaned harder, but her voice couldn't come out because her lips still clinging to his hot lips.

Amu couldn't stay quiet anymore, his touch made her so full of the need to touch him back, feel him in her hands. Her hands slid to his neck, playing with the edge of his blue hair, feeling it smooth hair, while her other hand slid to his shirt, tried to unbutton his shirt. But her hands were very trembled, couldn't control her hands, and it made she couldn't unbutton his shirt successfully.

Ikuto freed her lips and smiled at her. "Calm down, Amu. We will do this slowly, just relax your body," he gave her his killer smirked. Amu glared at him. How could he? How could he stayed calm while she was trembled by the need. She let her hands fell to the bed, letting him took control. She would let him do as he pleased and wouldn't embarrassed herself by showing her need anymore, she promised to herself.

Ikuto chuckled, she knew that his pinkette would be stubborn, she would hide her need. Knowing that, he thought it as a challenge that he should win. He would make her wanted him, made her moaned at the end, and made her trembled with the need, pleaded her inside him.

He bowed down and started to licked her breast. He massaged her other breast, pinching her nipple. He licked her breast greedily, wetting her breast, licked her breast around her nipple but he always missed her nipple. He didn't touch it with his tongue. Amu had convinced herself to not showing her response, but seeing him tempted her to the end made her couldn't hide her response anymore. Her proud could go to the hell, her promise could dive to the deep of water. She began to move herself, moving her breast to being catch by his mouth. But he always missed her nipple. She tried few times, arched her back but he always let her nipple untouched by his warm lips.

She glared at him. Ikuto smirked at her, happy to win that challenge by making her needing him.

"Aah, Ikuto…" she groaned in frustation

"What?"

"Don't tease me anymore…"

He then ate her nipple, sucked harder, sliding his tongue through her nipple. The feeling of his tongue slid to her nipple, sucked hers, was unbearable. She threw her head back, arched her back, bucked her hips, grinded it to his manhood. It made Ikuto let a deep growled, that synchronization continued. He gave her pleasure by sucking her nipple, she would gave him by grinded his manhood, feeling his became harder for each stroke.

He switched his mouth to the other breast, did the same thing. His hand sliding to her south, caressing her flat stomach, going to the south and touch her panties. He stroked her womanhood through her panties, stroked her clit.

Amu continued to buck her hips, feeling herself wetter with each stroke of his tongue and hands. She trailed her hands to his button, unbuttoned it. This time she was calmer and in a minute she could stroked his bare chest happily. She felt the muscle on her palms, felling the warm through it, she helped him to open his shirt fully. Ikuto stopped his ministration to open their clothes. He opened his shirt and trouser, his boxer followed afterwards.

He kneed at the bed naked. He let himself bare in front of her, letting herself saw his body. Amu blushed at his nakedness, although she have been looked him naked for times she still couldn't help her blush. Her hands reached his neck, taking him to down with her.

He captured her lips once more, kiss her with so much passion, longer, but more gentle. His hands were taking her panties down to her ankle. He traced her feet, feeling its smoothness. He squeezed her knee, massaged her thigh and touched her most sensitive skin. He rubbed her womanhood, stroking her skin up and down, he found her clit and pinched it slightly. He pinched it while his mouth sucked her nipple. That two ministration made her like flied to the sky, she moaned loudly and felt she got wetter.

His lips then going south, found her womanhood. Her feel was overwhelmed. Her hips moving to the left and right, couldn't calm. He kissed her womanhood softly, her head move wildly, her hand were placed at his shoulder for support at that unbearable kiss. He sucked her clit, placed her clit between his teeth. That made Amu got wild. She sat suddenly, and held his head, made him stopped and looked at her in confuse.

She grabbed his crotch, squeezed it lightly. Ikuto grunted and growled. Feeling her hands cupped his manhood. He knew what she wanted. He moved himself above her body, supported his weight on his knees. So his head faced her womanhood, while her head faced his manhood. They were in 69 position.

They gave each other pleasure. Ikuto slid his tongue inside her, drove her mad with pleasure. Amu gave his manhood pleasure by squeezed his manhood harder. She brushed his tip with her thumb, caressed it. Pumping his manhood in her palm, up and down, up and down. Ikuto slid his one finger inside her, pumping in and out, while his lips playing with her clit. Amu paid him by put his manhood inside her mouth, bowing up and down. Her hands playing with his ball, stroked it. Ikuto added two fingers and pump her harder and harder, feeling her muscle contracted, knowing she was near to her climax. Her mouth bowing up and down faster, his manhood was so hard and ready to spit out his seed. In minutes Ikuto growled hard, he reached his climax. Amu moaned loudly, reached her climax too, but her voice dove by her throat, his seed filled her mouth. They moaned and growled in unison. They laid lifelessly, satisfied by the pleasure. Amu lied on her back. She smiled and started to close her eyes. Suddenly, she felt that her boyfriend rose once again, and positioned himself between her thighs.

She looked at him, he was smirking and lead his manhood to her opening. Oh, she was so wrong if she thought that he was satisfied. A week without meeting would not paid by just one climax. With force, he thrust his manhood inside her.

"Aah.." she moaned, her core really missed to be filled. And her boyfriend could fulfill her need.

"Amu, I will give you a lot of pleasures. You will love it," Ikuto said, and started to buck his hips in and out. He bent down sucked her nipple, while his other hand held her hips to meet his thrust.

"Feel my need, my love Amu. You like it rough, don't you?"

"Aah.. Uuh.. H-Harder, Ikuto.." she bucked her hips to meet his thrust.

"Yeah, meet my hips, yes, like that.."

"I-Ikuto… aah.. uuuhh…"

Ikuto kept pumping her for minutes. He gripped her hips, sometimes his hand went to her breast, playing and caressed her nipple. Another time he teased her clit. Amu became wild her head shook to left and right while her eyes were shut. Then, Ikuto felt that her wall was tightening around his manhood. Her muscle gripped her dick harder. Amu would get climax soon.

Suddenly, Ikuto stopped to move. He gripped her hips to stay quiet. Amu opened her eyes and looked at him confused. Ikuto just smirked. Without giving her any explanation, he switched their position without letting his dick out of her core, so Amu was in top.

"Amu, I want you to be the one who ride me now," he purred on her earlobe, licked her ear seductively. Amu's cheek burned, she nodded.

Amu began to move herself, wanting to feel her climax that was not came yet. She bucked her hips up and down. She moved faster, she supported her weight by placed her hands on his stomach.

"You know, why I like this position, Amu?" he asked her. His hand squeezed her bottom, the other massaged her right breast.

Amu opened her eyes, kept pumping him. Her mouth moaning harder and harder with each stroke. She shook her head as her answer, couldn't make any words left her mouth.

"Because, in this position. I can touch and kiss your body freely," he gripped her bottom harder. "Your round bottom, your stomach.." he trailed his hand to her flat stomach. "Lick your earlobe, kiss your lips.." he kissed her, throwing his tongue inside her mouth, "Grope your breasts, and.. suck your nipple," he sucked her nipple hard and massaging the other.

"Aahh.. uuhh…" Amu arched her back, making her nipple went deeper inside his mouth.

Amu gasped and moaning hard, her hips buck harder, feeling that herself was closed to her climax. Ikuto placed his hand on her hips, helped her reach her climax. His mouth switch to her other left, sucked it harder, feeling her wall tightening.

"Aahhh….." Amu moaned hard. She reached her climax, her body fell down to his. Ikuto let Amu felt her climax, his mouth freed her nipple, caressed her back, motioning her to lay on him. Her breasts pressed against his chest, making Ikuto sighed in excitement.

Amu tried to catch her breath. She felt pleasure rush towards her body, slowing down, she smiled happily. But she knew that was not over yet. Her boyfriend didn't reach his climax yet. Ikuto was hard to reach his climax in the second time. She smirked at the thought of feeling another pleasure. She was happy to have a boyfriend that could fulfill her needs. She felt that his manhood still hard inside her, she bucked her hips and earning a deep growl from him.

Ikuto put his manhood out of her. "Amu, my little brother not satisfied yet, I want to feel what you have felt before," he purred on her ear. He sat and motioning her, "On your four, Amu. I want to pump hard in you,"

That words sent tickle through her spine. She did as he told and positioning herself in doggy style. Ikuto went to her back. Smacked her bottom playfully. He gripped her hips and thrust in her roughly. It didn't make her hurt, because she had already wet. Ikuto began pumping her, slow at first and then moved faster. He leaned his body, teased her clit and groped her breast. Amu let hard moan. Feeling her core filled, her clit and breast were teased was so much to her.

Ikuto pumping her hard, his hand left her breast to grip her hips. Pumping harder to her. He did that for 20 minutes. He really had so much stamina by pumping her. Her hips moved to meet his hips. Every time he bucked his hips forward, she pushed her hips back. It made his dick went deeper, his balls poked her bottom, made Ikuto and Amu wild. Amu felt that the tip of his manhood stroked her g-spot, her wall tightening, gripped his dick hard.

Ikuto growled, feeling he was close to his climax, stroking her clit harder, his dick ready to splash his seed. "Amu, your core was so tight… harder, Amu, meet my thrust… yes, like that. Swirl your hips…," Ikuto growled as Amu swirled her hips, it really add the pleasure.

"I-Ikuto, I-I'm coming…"

"Yes, Amu.. swirl your hips again. I'm coming too…"

"Aahhhh…." Amu moaned. Ikuto growled. They are in pure bliss. Jolt run through them, his seed splashed in her core. Amu felt tickle by that seed. Her core felt like full of him. They stayed in that position for awhile, not wanting to disturb that heaven of them.

Ikuto then let his soft manhood out of her. He laid on his side, bringing her with him. Her back pressed to his chest. His nose nuzzled to the crook of her neck. He was smelling her sweat from their make out session and strawberry scent from her hair. His one hand placed below his head, while his other hand cupping her breast.

"Ikuto.." Amu said strictly.

"What, Amu?" Ikuto asked innocently.

"Get your hand off of my breast," Amu said warningly.

"Oh, come on, Amu. Stay quiet. I really need silence after our made love before," he snuggled to her closer, his hands stayed in placed.

"But, you should get your hand off,"

"Ssshh, Amu. I want to sleep. And I want to touch your body, especially your beautiful breast. It felt warm in my palm," with that he drifted into slumber, purred softly before the dark caught him.

Amu huffed and let it be, went to sleep while wondering how could an order of massage service could lead her to made love to her boyfriend. Well, that was not an annoyed scene anyway. With that, she went to the deep black in her slumber.

**-Read and Review-**


End file.
